Rika's Valentine
by Yohko2
Summary: JENKI!!! Rika gets a valentine from a not so secret boy. But how will she respond?!


I don't Digimon! I also don't use spell cheack and I type quickly so don't worry about all that stuff ^_^; also this was written quickly so it's just a quick lil thought probably OOC also WARNING!! lot's of couplings mostly Jenki though, you should be fine. Oh and I am a very oppinonated coupler please don't flame just cause you don't like the couplings.does that have a name yet and other stuff. On With the fic. Oh and I also know that the tamers are not all in the same class/school but for the fic to work I put them all in Ms.Asaji's class. And I may have went back and forth between namesJapenese/English Sorry bout that guys I'll fix the format I wrote it really fast and didn't bother the first time. -_- But.....  
  
~ thinking~  
  
"Talking"  
  
*reading*  
  
Rika's Valentine  
  
Rika walked back to her seat the reds and pinks around the room were enough to make her almost gag. The cheery voices all around and the suger hyped brats surrounding her were not helping problems then it appeared.... A little pink heart-shaped card on her desk. *The red head glared as she sat down. Roses are red Violates are blue Your hot and I love you!* Rika rolled her eyes and read the back. *To Rika from Ryo. Be my valentine!* Rika smiled whickedly slightly and got up, she walked quickly past ryo sitting at his desk in the front to Ms.Asagi. "May I barrow that?" Rika pointed to the black permenate maker in Ms.Asagi's hands which was gracfully grading papers.  
  
"Uhh sure Rika just bring it back ok?" Rika nodded bowwing and took it to her desk. Moments later ryo found his heart valentine torn in two colored black expecpt for the blood writing, *OR* and *NOT* one on each half of the heart. He looked back sweatdropping at Rika who was walking back to her seat.  
  
~God Valentines day sucks I hate this.~ Rika thought as she saw another valentine on her desk. It was white, and completly plane but when she opend it she saw sketches of a flower wilting, a heart, and a mask even a small moon and star fileld sky was etched in. ~Huh?~ *Your beuatuy sulks through like the cold beams of the silky moon, your looks like the beams bouncing from it, but your soul brighter and more powerful then the sun. Your eyes shine brightly like the stars if not brighter, and though your colorful masks hid your true self I can see through them, not just through the cracks but to your heart. I'm glad your with us Rika. Annonamus.* Rika's blush swept over her cheecks quickly as she sat back and held the card in her hands. After swallowing hard and regaining herself she looked around the room. ~It's gotta be from a tamer, they said I joined them it must be a tamer but who? Ryo is to stupid to write something like this.~ Ryo sat at his desk tapping his pencil on the desk as Alice talked to him both not paying much attention to the other. Rika's eyes hoverd around the room.~ Kenta or Kazu! ~They were throughing little chocolates at each other and smiled happily as they laughed both blushing strongly. ~Nope, definetly not them.... Takato?~ Takato was standing at Juri's desk his kawaii blush mode turned on as they laughed.~ Nope, he's got Juri, well that only leaves....him.~ Her eyes stopped where Henry's desk was but all she could see were about ten girls gatherd around it all giggling handing valentines to the chinese-japenese boy sitting in the desk. He looked between them calm as ever and really didn't seem to thrilled in his curent position as he took the cards one by one and bowwed. ~No way would henry give me this! And if he did is was probably out of pity!~ Rika scuffed holding her head up with her hand. ~Yeah I bet thats it he thought I wouldn't get one so he felt sorry for me and made on to make me feel better. That idiot....no no way it's not even from henry I bet. Na henry wouldn't play mind games like this. Rika sighed sitting back in her desk. Then why do I wish it was him.... ~  
  
Three boys came over to her, "Hey Rika here!" They all handed her cards and she just backed up sweatdroping. "Uhh boys the envilope is on the side of the desk." She said with her usual glare and spiteful voice. "Uh...." they tryed hard to safe themsefls from embarsment and failed dismally as they all nodded, "right" they said sheepishly, and slipped the cards in leaving quickly. Rika's eyes again fell to the mystery valantine as she read it over again. ~God this is so stupid!~ SHe crinkled it up and held it in her fist for a few moments. Then her death frigid face melted and she un crumbled it. What is with me today. "Rika....?" "Renamon!" Rika's face looked up quickly as she saw a worried renamon at the door looking in. "Ahh what are you doing here?" "I scenced your distress." The calm yellow fox replaed softly as RIka jumped up. "Hey gotta go to he bathroom!" She shouted to Ms.Asagi as she ran out of the room. "But RI-" Ms.Asagi cut herself off sighing. "SHe never listens anyway I need an asprin.."  
  
Rika sat her back against the edge of the sinks and faced her partner who was standing across from her tinlted aginst the stall of the ladies bathroom. "So you want to know who wrote it?" Renamon questioned. "Yes Renamon." "Well Rika, I don;t want to be rude but may I ask how you feel about...... Henry." "Henry?" Rika asked straightening herself and crossing her arms. "Don't ask stupid questions renamon!" Renamon bowwed her head slightly, "it's just you treat him diferently then the others." Rika's face softend again as she looked out the window, "he;s just, not annoying like the others I guees." "Is that all?" "Mabey... well uhh." Rika blushed slightly looking down. "Well either way I don't want to give you bad advice on a subject I don't understand, but I would show my feelings more." "But i can't....." Rik'a head hung low as she studing her metle tipped shoes. "I thought you were the strong one?" Renamon said just as she said it rika's face swung up with fury. "I AM! I am the strong one never quiestion that! Se ya later!" Rika speedwalked out of the bathroom and the door swung to a slam leaving a smiling renamon. "Goodluck Rika. Hmm perhaps I should also follow my advice."Renamon thought as she dissapeared inot he shadows in which she lived~I wonder where Ai and Makoto live he should be with them....~  
  
Rika sat in her desk all the reds and pinks and glitter on her desk, the scissors mocking her almost as she sat there looking at it.~What first.....how do I..~"Juri! Juri come here!"The girl walked over her usual green jumper shifting along with her every move as she slumped over Rika's desk."Yes Rika""Well I uhh."Rika flushed as she looked at the items on her desk so foreign to her"Oh i see you want me to help make a valentine for you cause you;ve never done this before!"Juri said smiling as she sat down backwards in the empty desk ahead of rika to face her."Uh yeah.." Rika's eyes wide as Juri started to grab things."Ahh juri don;t use it all!"Rika said quickly as Juri started to pour glitter and cut pinks and reds. Rika sighed and slouched in her chair,~well I guees it;s better then nothing. ~  
  
Rika sat in amazment as Juri handed her the card,"here you go..." Amazingly it wasn't pink or red or anyother color that would make rika feel sick for even glancing at. The card was black with an ocean smeared on it, with a moon sticking off the top leaft side and the starless night seemed fileld with grays and blues. Inside a rose lay on the bottom falling apart and a moon sketched in the back behind the actual card. Finally a smear of reds and blacks made a dark pattern on the opposite side across from the poem.*Through my darkness is consuming your light frees me. I was hidden and I like that, I like seeing you but not being seen back, but you make me want to change all of that. I want you to see me, yes me the moonlight fighter, you always see through into my soul and I hate you for doing it but, I also love it, just the way I love you. Aishiteru ZhuttoI love you always*Rika stood up finally and walked back down through the aisle to find his desk still surounded. She pushed her way through making all the other girls glar and whisper. The valantine smached against his desk making some of the others fly off. He looked up slowly to find Rika staring down at him almost glaring. He smiled cautiously as he lifted it."Wait!"SHe said slamming her hand down pinning the valantine along with his hand."Did you give me this Henry?"With her free hand she flashed the crumbled card in front of her face like a card slash."Uhhhhh"He stutterd looking into her violate eyes with his grey like the winter sky."Yes I did rika."He finally regained his composure and nodded. She removed her hand,"Ok, just cheacking I guees."SHe walked off leaving him the card still under his hand. He lifted it as the other girls started to talk to him again he simply ignored them and read it over."Ri--ka."  
  
Rika sat in her desk,~well I moved it's his turn and he hasn't done a thing looks like I was a complete idiot I can't beilive I did that I gave in to emotion I hate htis I hate him! I hate him for making me feel these things I never wanted before.~She layed her head down on her desk covering her face with her arms, leting her hair swirl in it's bound behind her. A soft hand came down on her shoulder, the dark skin and wreist band gave him away, Rika blushed and kept her head down on the desk."Yes Henry""I Love you too Rika."He said simply in his usual tone, she looked up at him finally as he moved his hand."I don't want your pity Henry don't say it if you dont mean it."She said with a monotone that would scare anyone. Henry smiled at her,"I mean it Rika, I love you."SHe stood up and her face stood stern in front of his. She punched him in the face making everyone turn to them."KIDS STOP THAT!"Ms.Asagi shouted standing up. Juri looked at them with a worried almost to tears look as Takato looked confused along with Kenta and Kazu. Henry held his cheeck for a moment and looked at her as the violate in her eyes poured down her cheecks slightly.  
  
She sat down and looked around wiping her face quickly."YES?"She shouted making the rest of the class turne away, when they did she pulled henry by the shirt to his knees until his face was again in front of hers. A blush crossed her face as she bent forward and kissed him gently, supirsed at first but Henry responded nicly. She kept it going for a moment but pushed him away lifting her cherry lips to his ear."Aishiteru Henry but don't tell anyone""Don't wanna seem weak huh Rika? He said almost teasing, she smirked back and shrugged."Just don't""Ok I wont."He stood up,"just don't punch me anymore."She smiled and blushed further as Henry smiled and walked back to his desk. Juri smiled hapily as she held takatos arm tightly making his blush overtake his face almsot making him glow."KAWAII!"  
  
~*~Owari please Review that's what the button at the bottom is for it's not hard ;)~*~ 


End file.
